Salvage
by cadywise
Summary: KevEdd - High School can be complicated. That complex mix of grades, sports and social life isn't an easy thing to balance. Not to mention when you throw a love interest in there. Now that's when things get really crazy
1. Start

**I hope this will be a fun journey for you and it will be for me**

 **#**

The alarm went off.

That obnoxious bells and whistles sound that forces you out of sleep. For just a few seconds the room was bombarded with the sound before a large hand came down on the snooze button and just like that the morning was quiet again.

Slowly the hand moved away, a few lazy scratches through amber coloured hair as the body rose into a sitting position.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was time to get moving, though it wasn't as if the blaring alarm hadn't indicated that either. Lifting his arms above his head he groaned into a yawn but stilled when he heard a soft mumble to his right. Turning to see the naked back of….who was this again?

Giving a few not too gentle taps, he attempted to rouse the still sleeping figure, "hey it's morning. I thought I told you to beat it."

The body shifted slightly only to bury deeper under the covers. The red head could feel his eye twitching and with an annoyed growl he pulled the sheets right off. His bed companion showed no hesitation as she voiced her obvious discontent at having been disturbed in such a manner.

"You ass!" she yelled, tossing a pillow in his direction which he easily avoided.

"The hell are you still doing here?" giving her a once over before getting to his feet.

"Geez, way to be romantic you dick", she too had risen to her feet, hands akimbo while yelling profanities at the nonchalant teen. For each word she yelled, her round breasts jiggled. He watched them in a daze, the beauty mark beside her left nipple almost jogging his memory.

"Are you even listening?!" her shriek knocked his off his train of thought.

He wasn't, she knew this herself.

"Your shit's over there", waving in the direction of his desk as he grabbed his long forgotten boxers from the floor. He didn't even acknowledge her when another pillow went sailing into his back, choosing instead to rummage through his closet for fresh clothing. Grabbing a dark skinny and a plain white, he flung them on his person before grabbing his keys and the pack of smokes from his side table. As a last minute thought he grabbed his red cap and fitted it to his skull. Giving her one last look before he headed for the door.

"I'll be back in 10. Make sure you're out before then", and he was gone.

Bouncing down the stairs and towards the front door, making a quick jog up to his bike; casually left in his driveway. Within seconds the machine roared to life and was making its way out of the quiet cul-de-sac. Its owner long out of earshot when the disgruntled scream threatened to wake the neighbourhood.

"Go fuck yourself Kevin Barr!"

#

"So…Stacy huh?"

Kevin looked over at the one who voiced the question, taking another drag of his cigarette before responding with a, "what?"

"You and Stacy. You fucked her right? Well you must have, she hates your guts now", the small group burst into laughter.

His follow-up response of, "hmm, so that's who she was", only served to amuse them further.

Releasing the smoke above him he watched as it swirled before getting swept along by the breeze. He somehow felt he could relate to it.

"She's been cursing your name all freaking morning bro. What the fuck do you do with these girls?" another questioned.

Kevin contemplated answering. He often wondered himself, how he ended up in these situations. He just did what they signed off on; a romp in the sheets, do the dirty, play hanky panky, fuck like nobody's business.

"Who knows," was all he said after a while, too tired to say more.

It was just another weekend; the start of the cycle. He would always find a partner by Friday and from there he couldn't there was much in the conversation department. They'd always been too eager to pull his dick out but hey, he wasn't complaining. That was how Fridays ended.

On Saturdays they'd grab something to eat, replenish their energy one might say. Maybe watch a movie or two, maybe go to the park to goof around, maybe the amusement park if he felt up to it, maybe the beach if she was so lucky but by sundown they were always back under the sheets. Ready for the next round. That round usually carried into Sunday but by then he got used to it, bored of it. Hence…

"You do realize that the "kill Kevin Barr club" can only take so many new members", the group was laughing again.

This too was a part of the cycle. Every Monday his 'friends' had their fun at his expense but he was used to that too. Besides, lunch break was almost over. They probably had 2 maybe 3 good ones left to get in before the bell rang. He closed his eyes as he took another drag, hoping the rest of the day would go by smoothly.

"Kevin Alexander Barr", spoke too soon.

"Waddup Nazz, how's it hanging?" one of the guys greeted as she stepped towards the little group, arms crossed and scowl flawlessly in place.

Scrunching her nose, she fanned the smoke away from her, "ugh how the hell do you even breathe back here?"

"Used to it", another grinned taking a step closer.

"Back off Bret, I'm here for Kevin", she was glaring at him now. He should have expected this. Once word got to Nazz about his recent escapades she'd find him. She always did.

Blowing the last of the smoke away from her, he outed the stick on the wall he had been leaning against, pushing off in a direction where they could find some privacy. As soon as they made it to a less crowded area of the school compound, Nazz let him have it.

"Are you an idiot Kev!? Why the hell do you keep doing this shit man? I'm sick and tired of having these dumb ass girls calling out to me every goddamn Monday to vent about some shit you did."

Kevin watched as she ran a hand through her blond hair. She'd allowed it to grow out more during middle school, something about looking more girly. He had to admit, his tomboy of a best friend has grown well over the years, if she wasn't technically his sister she'd probably have been the first and only notch on his belt. Even looking as tired as she does now he'd still call her hot. Probably pulled an all-nighter for that AP Biology test she said she would have today. Probably aced it knowing her cause she was way into bio like that.

"I don't even know why I bother, you're just gonna do whatever the hell you want to anyway."

"How was the test?" he could tell that his question had caught her off-guard.

"Uh, yeah it was fine. You remember that? I told you like two weeks ago?"

"Yeah well, you wouldn't shut up about it at first. It being 30% of your grade and all."

She chuckled as she recalled her minor freak-out, "yeah, I got some major help this week that really pushed me through it", he saw her shoulders sag a bit; an indication that the worst was over.

"Kev, what's going on with you? Are you ok?" her tone was much gentler now and he found himself relaxing a bit too.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine".

"That's bullcrap and you know it. Stop with the shitty cycle before you get into serious trouble."

He clicked his tongue, already wishing he had another cigarette between his lips.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt…or those girls, who are obviously just as dumb as you are. Why the hell do they even go out of their way to find you?"

"I'm good with my dick, what can I say?" he chucked softly.

"Ew", her face twisted in mild disgust. "At least I got to hear you laugh. Been ages dude", smiling, she punched him lightly on the arm.

Just then the bell ran, signalling the start of the afternoon session. Both groaned but reluctantly made their way to the main building.

"Hey, I feel like watching a movie later. I'll have beer", she wiggled her perfectly sculpted eyebrows in that you-know-you-can't-resist king of way.

He snorted and adjusted the bag on his shoulder, "I'll be there after practice. I got the M&M's."

"Nice! Later Kev", and just like that she was swept away with the rest of the busy swarm of students, all making their way to designated classrooms.

Kevin waltzed lazily to his locker to retrieve his math text. The urge to skip was great and he was pretty sure there was some assignment that he neglected to do but he eventually chose against it. Closing his locker he made his way towards the classroom. If anything he could use the period to catch some z's.

As soon as the thought left him he felt something collide into his back. Looking over his shoulder he gazed upon a black beanie, white stripes running along its sides.

This looked familiar.

"M-my apologies! I seem to have been in a daze", blue-green eyes rose to meet his and widened upon recognition.

"K-K-Kevin!" he jumped back as if burned, "I I was just… I apologize", ginger eyebrows rose when the smaller figure's head nodded in a series of bows.

"It's fine dork", but the other was still staring at him wide eyed, as if afraid that something might happen. "You better get going if you don't wanna be late, second bell's 'bout to ring".

As if released from his trance, the smaller teen looked around the halls to find that they had indeed been emptied; a clear sign that there wasn't much time left to get to class.

"Oh dear! I must be going. Apologies once again Kevin. I will ensure that it does not happen again", and off he went.

Kevin noted that he still had the same dorky shuffle of a run that he did in middle school. It had just occurred to him how little of the kid he even saw recently. He had almost forgotten that the nerd even went to this school. Not to mention that he still lives right across the street from him, why hadn't he been seeing him around? The second bell went off, cutting his thoughts short but he made no effort to quicken his pace and up until he had opened the door to his math class, his mind was stuck on one thing.

Eddward Vincent.

 **#**

 **First step conquered! Until next time.**


	2. Contact

**Brace yourselves...**

 **#**

"Yo Double D! What took you so long?"

Eddward, or Double D as those who've known him for long would often say, hopped into the back seat of his best friend's red Honda.

"Apologies Eddy, I was simply conversing with Mr. Dunbar about the-"

"Yeah yeah yeah nerd crap", Double D rolled his eyes at being interrupted but allowed Eddy to continue. "Lumpy's been chewing my ear off about some new slasher series that's gonna release this weekend."

Said 'Lumpy' spun around in the passenger's seat to speak to Edd directly, "it's gonna be amazing Double D!"

The gap-toothed nerd giggled at his friend's enthusiasm but warned him to remain facing the front while the car was in motion.

"So that's the plan for Friday night I guess," Eddy concluded as they finally drove into the cul-de-sac. "Man, I gotta get me a girl. Can't keep wasting away with you lameos every weekend."

"Though I can appreciate the honesty Eddy and somewhat sympathize with your need for companionship, I'll have you know that Ed and I are by no means 'lameos', as you so eloquently put it". As the car slowed at his driveway he collected his things, "now if you'd excuse me I have quite a bit of assignments to get through poste-haste", and out he went; sending them off with a quick wave goodbye as they drove the few extra feet to their own homes.

As soon as he crossed the threshold of his, he replaced his shoes with slippers and made his way to his room, ready to dive into his school work.

As he made himself comfortable at his desk; supplies laid out neatly, relevant texts within reach and a hot cup of jasmine tea on standby, he heard the soft ping of his phone alerting him of a new message. Battling with himself on whether to ignore or read it, he sighed before caving and grabbed the handheld device.

"Oh, a message from Nazz."

 _Need help ASAP!_

"Oh dear", taking one last glance at his desk before he made up his mind. "You know what they say, a friend in need."

Collecting a few supplies, he turned off his desk lamp and grabbed his messenger bag. Down the stairs, into his shoes and out the door he went. Just a few paces to Nazz's pale yellow house. In no time he was ringing her doorbell and in no time had it been thrown open.

"Thank God. You finished your project days ago right?" she hadn't waited for a response before pulling him into the living space. "I'm almost done but I'm stuck on a few details. I promise not to keep you long."

"That's fine Nazz; I don't mind offering my assistance."

"You're a life saver dude. Let's get to it."

#

"Aaaaaaand done. Finally", the blond closed the lid of her laptop and slouched into the chair. "Man that was brutal for minute there. Thanks Double D, you really know how to save a girl. I owe you big time."

Edd, who was already repacking his bag, smiled in her direction, "think nothing of it Nazz. You don't owe me anything, I'm happy to help really but I must be going now."

"You don't wanna hang out for a bit? I can order pizza as a thank you," she offered but he was already steps away from the front door.

"That's quite fine. I have a bit more work to do myself."

"Alright dude, if you say so but I'm definitely treating you to pizza next time."

He didn't have the heart to tell her he avoided fast food, choosing instead to smile at the kind gesture.

Reaching for the door he spoke again, "Well Nazz as always it's been a pleasure. I'll see you in class tomor-" the sudden opening of the door surprised him, what also surprised him was the immediate collision with the wooden frame and his face.

"Holy shit!" he heard the person curse from the opposite side of the door.

He had already crouched into a defensive position, hands cradling his nose. Within seconds Nazz was kneeling beside him rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Kevin you fucker! Who opens a door that hard?!"

Ah, so it was Kevin who brought forth this assault.

"Shit, is he ok?" Edd was vaguely aware that there was now another pair of hands on his person.

"No freaking way you dumb jock! Not after the way you torpedoed into my house", Nazz replied hysterically.

Being the anti-social science geek that is Edd, he was already beginning to feel uncomfortable with the sudden turn of events. Slowly, he pulled his hands from his face, wincing when his finger, brushed the tip of his nose.

"Le' me see", without waiting for a response the red head gingerly cupped the smaller teen's chin, pulling his face a bit closer for inspection. "Hmm, well it's not broken-"

"Thank god", at Nazz's interjection Kevin shot her an unamused glare.

"-But your lip…sorry dude."

At the comment, Edd's tongue darted out timidly to the corner of his mouth. Yep, there was that all too familiar copper taste.

He had a split lip.

"I'll grab the first aid kit", Edd witnessed Nazz slapping Kevin on the shoulder before darting up the stairs.

"It's quite fine, nothing serious", he quickly rose to his feet pulling his bag along with him. "I can take care of it myself", he made an attempt at the door but was easily maneuvered away from it.

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm gonna bust your lip open and let you run off just like that?" he immediately found himself being dragged back towards the couch.

Edd resisted the urge to mention that he use to do just that when they were in middle school, choosing instead to nibble at his now swollen lip.

"Stop it", without warning, Kevin's thumb had freed his bottom lip from under his teeth, "you'll irritate it if you keep doing that."

Edd couldn't help the heat that rose to his face, feeling even more uncomfortable that before.

"I got it!" announced Nazz as she bounced down the stairs again, first aid kit swinging in her hand. "Alright let's see the damage."

"It's just a busted lip and give me that", grabbing the kit from her hands he kneeled before Edd, "you suck as this shit."

Making a face she snorted but stepped aside.

Searching through the kit Kevin pulled out the necessary items before looking up at the fidgeting teen, "just gonna clean the cut and try to stop the bleeding, ok?" Edd's body went stiff. "Relax dork, I'm not gonna bite you."

With a weak nod of consent the red head got to work. It didn't take long, a little peroxide to clean the area and a little pressure to slow the bleeding. Much to Edd's disappointment, the two had insisted he stay still for 15 minutes with his hand pressed to his lip to make sure all was good. He desperately wanted to get home, away from awkward encounters with mean looking jocks. Twice in one day, how lucky was he.

When his 15 minutes were up and when Kevin finally gave the ok on his 'injury', Edd bolted from the seat with renewed purpose.

"Thank you so much for your help, Kevin, Nazz. I must be going now. Assignments to finish, chores to do. Well ok bye bye", and out the door he went.

The duo stood frozen in awe, staring at where Edd had just been, slowly processing what he had word vomited. Nazz's laughter broke the silence first.

"Geez, that Double D sure is an oddball."

Bending down to return the contents of the first aid kit she chastised Kevin once again about his brute entrance, "Seriously though, who does that you weirdo. You on 'roids or what?"

Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the kitchen. He had been thirsty after practice but was too lazy to stop and get a drink on the way, "I'm taking a pop from the fridge, you want one?"

"Do my words even reach you when I speak?" she sighed when he simply shrugged.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" He took a swing from the bottle….then it occurred to him, "What was he even doing here anyway?"

Nazz looked flabbergasted, "first of all, you're making it sound as if it was his fault that **you** slammed the door into **his** face."

"That's not what I-"

"Second, it's my house and I can have over anyone I damn well please."

"Nazz stop being a bi-"

"Third, we're in AP Bio together you dolt. I thought you knew that. He's been helping me with assignments and shit since forever now."

Ah, so that's what she meant when she said she got help.

"It was just a fucking question, Jesus. Shoot me next time", the ginger tossed the empty bottle with the recyclables, rolling his eyes at his supposed best friend.

"I actually might if you keep up with your nonsense".

"Yeah yeah, whatever".

They went into a mini glaring contest, blue eyes clashing with green. It was Nazz who spoke up first, "So, where're my M&M's?" and just like that, all was right again.

#

"The hell happened to you?" was the greeting awaiting him when he stepped into Eddy's car the next morning.

"Did the aliens abduct you last night Double D", Ed asked, in his usual unique Ed way of conversing.

"Just a minor injury fellows, nothing to concern yourselves with", he smiled weakly, wincing a bit when the stretching motion irritated his sore area.

"You sure? No one's fucking with you are they?" Edd was quite touched with the sincere way in which Eddy seemed to be tackling this. He often forgot that there were two sides to the money-grabbing attention-seeking prankster.

"I'm sure Eddy, now let's get to school before we're tardy".

He waited for the car to ease out of his driveway and onto the main road before chastising Eddy about his potty mouth.

Once at the school, he bid his friends farewell and headed in the direction of his locker. He had no classes with them, as he did all AP courses and there was not a chance in the world that they'd even make the bare minimum to even qualify for the classes.

It was an easy sift through his locker before he located the necessary texts for Statistics. Unlike some people, Ed, he kept his locker in a well-organized fashion at all times. Not to mention his weekly disinfecting rituals. Not a hair out of place one would say and just enough time to make it to his classroom on the other side of the building. Oh yes, so far Tuesday was turning out to be just swell.

"Hey dork".

"...never count your chickens before they hatch Edward", he mumbled to himself while slowly closing his locker to face….

"K-Kevin?" surprise very evident in his voice.

"Dude, I'm not going to attack you. Why do you always have that look on your face?"

"W-w-what look?" Edd refused to acknowledge the slight trembling in his knees as he clutched his textbooks closer to his chest.

The redhead snorted but continued, "Whatever man I just wanted to check up on your lip", Edd saw green eyes dart down to what he presumed was his mouth and unconsciously sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, growing steadily uncomfortable under the jock's gaze.

Kevin made a sound, much like the clicking of his tongue, before reaching towards the honour student, "I told you to quit that". His thumb was once again freeing Edd's lip from assault. "Geez dork, figured you'd be smart enough to realize that your cut won't heal if you keep fucking with it".

"Language".

Kevin's hand froze mid-air as he tried to process what the dork had said, "huh?"

Double D, on the other hand, had gone red in the face. Just then realizing that he had blurted out his automatic response for Eddy upon hearing curse words.

"N-nothing. It was nothing! I just….it was nothing", withdrawing a bit into himself, he fumbled with the latch of his messenger bag. "I'll try not to….do that anymore. Trouble the cut I mean", cheeks still red, he kept his gaze to the floor. Mind still coming to terms with this supposed 'casual' conversation he was having with his former assailant.

The jock noticed how he seemed to retreat into himself, back hunched and head down; Kevin tried to remember if he was always this sheepish.

"Yo Kev!" two sets of eyes turned in the direction of the new voice. A tall bulky figure could be seen at the end of the hallway, basketball tucked under his arm. "Been looking all over for you man. Bout to hit up a quick game before first period. You in?"

Kevin's gaze returned to the genius before him whose eyes were once again glued to his feet. For a fleeting moment Kevin felt the urge to actual attack the dork. Why not? He was obviously expecting something to happen.

"Yeah, I'm in," and with that he walked off towards the court.

As Edd watched the retreating back of the jock he found himself releasing the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

 **#**

 **Le fin. Chapter 2 is free. Can't wait for chapter threeeeee.**


	3. Constant

**Here we go again.**

 **#**

For Kevin, the day passed as a blur of subjects. English, geometry, sociology and as usual he obtained nothing much in the knowledge department. He found moving from one class to the other taxing, as he was still experiencing the side effects of his recent weekend failure. Each time he went back to his locker there was another small group of girls ready to tear into him; each one more aggressive than the other.

By the end of the third period he was making his way to the gym for some well anticipated P.E. stopping by his locker again to retrieve his gym bag. From the corner of his eye he noticed another group of girls heading his way and seriously wondered if they had nothing better to do. With a roll of his eyes he slammed the door before taking off in the opposite direction.

It was then that he saw him. A lanky figure shuffling between the herd of students, expertly avoiding congregating groups and rough housing activities before stopping at a locker at the end of the hallway. Had their lockers always been so close? The ringing of the warning bell stopped his thoughts and adjusting his grip on the duffle bag, he picked up the pace.

He saw the dork again later that afternoon. On his way from Spanish to World History, they passed each other in the halls again the nerd's eyes were downcast and he moved as if almost trying to make himself invisible. Kevin raised an eyebrow but kept on walking.

"You got practice today?" it was finally the end of school. Nazz had found him soon after the bell had rung, coming from what he assumed was Home Ec, seeing as she still had an apron around her waist.

"Hmm, yeah", he was already making his way towards the field, mildly surprised that she was still following him.

She must have sensed this because she continued with, "ugh, I don't wanna go home yet so might as well."

He snorted.

"Fucking Jack, forcing me out of my own home", he heard her mumble.

By Jack, she meant her mom's current boyfriend. Nazz hated all her mom's boyfriends but this one seemed to have a special place in her heart. She despised his very being. When Kevin had finally met him a couple months back, he despised his very being also. Nazz made it a habit not to be around that asswhipe unless absolutely necessary. He could empathise with her.

They were now on the opposite side of the campus when he saw him again. This time he seemed livelier, not surprising, as he was finally reunited with his dorky company. Kevin watched with mild amusement as the sockhead conversed animatedly with the other dweebs, who seemed not at all interested in what he had to say. Eddy was busy scrolling through his phone, one shoulder pressed to the school mural. Ed, well Ed never seemed to be aware of anything really. Kevin almost felt pity watching the genius waste his breath on those idiots but that was none of his business.

"Check it out Kev, it's the Eds", he heard Nazz comment but before he could stop her she was already calling to them.

Three pairs of eyes were looking at them now.

It was times like this that Kevin really hated that 'social butterfly' side of this girl. Even before, when pretty much the entire cul de sac had it in for the Eds, she'd find some way to include them. She was annoying and utterly persistent like that.

"Hiya Nazz!" Ed practically screamed when they got closer.

"Geez lard face, she ain't deaf", tucking his phone into his back pocket Eddy went on, "sup Nazz, how's it hanging?" and to Kevin a simple "shovel chin" served as his greeting.

Kevin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, just barely.

"Why Nazz hello again and...Kevin, you as well".

The conversation that followed, Kevin chose to tune out. He really had no interest in knowing what the dorkos had been up to lately and he sure as hell wasn't going to pretend that he did.

"Come on, I got practice", sufficiently ending all ramblings, he dragged Nazz in his desired direction.

She scowled but didn't resist, promising the dweebs they'd 'catch up later'. He didn't care as long as it wasn't on his time.

As they walked onto the field he couldn't help but think about how just a day ago he hadn't even remembered about the sockhead and now he's gone from never seeing him to seeing him every which way he turned. Weird.

"What's weird?" shit, had he said that out loud?

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing".

Stupid dorko had been on his mind way too often.

#

It had become a habit. A crazy habit he wished he could stop but they don't call them habits for nothing. He had graduated from simply glances in the hallways every now and then to intentionally looking out for him. First he was just curious. The difference when the other was by himself, moving from one class to the other versus when school was out and he was finally with his little group of misfits again was a huge contrast. While on his own, he'd shrink away so the world wouldn't notice him but with his two amigos he was more relaxed, more himself even. Kevin had just wanted to understand why but somewhere along the way he stopped caring about why and just….did it.

Kevin would watch Edd.

Not just in the hallways either. Eventually he found where the smaller teen sat with his dork squad during lunch; he still didn't like admitting to himself that 80% of his glances around the lunch room were directed at the sock headed teen. He found where he went during free periods, usually the library or the nurse's. He had yet to figure out why the nurses room though but at the rate he's been going he's sure he'll get there.

From his constant surveillance he came to understand that Edd did all AP classes, which wasn't really anything difficult to find out in the first place but now he knew.

He found out that the raven was on the debate team, who knew they even had a debate team as well as the scholastics team. He still wasn't even sure what that was. He knew that any chance the little guy got he would go to the science lab to monitor some weird looking plants they had stored in there; if he ever cared to delve more into that he could always get more details from Nazz.

He had somewhat resigned to the fact that he was some kind of stalker but when he found himself actively monitoring Double D's movements in and around the cul de sac, that's when he knew he was mental.

It had been three weeks since their first run in. For the first week Kevin kept tabs on Edd every morning, just to make sure that the genius idiot wasn't still biting his lip. After that it had pretty much healed so there was no reason to converse anymore. If one could even call "how's the lip?" "Oh, it's fine, thank you" a conversation. Shortly after that had he started this psycho behaviour and now was on the verge of actually checking into a mental institution.

It was on a Saturday when he spotted the smaller Edd leaving his home that he truly realized how serious his habit had evolved. He was perched on the windowsill of his room, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips while checking his phone for the scores of a football game he had slept through that morning, when movement from his peripheral caught his attention. Looking up he saw him, with what looked like a toolbox under his arm as he fumbled with locking the front door. In no time at all had Eddy's obnoxious looking red Honda crept up along the sidewalk and just like that Double D was driving out of the neighbourhood. At that point he could honestly say that the sudden urge to trail the dork had scared the crap out of him, so much so, that when Elissa, he thinks that's her name, finally woke up and asked if they were going to head out for food, he chose instead to make her breakfast and Kevin Barr was no chef.

#

"Remind me, why are we doing this again?"

This was not how he had imagined he would spend his Saturday afternoon. He was thinking something along the lines of finishing that book on quantum mechanics that he had been reading paired with a pleasant cup of oolong tea. If not that then he'd busy himself with categorizing the new additions to his insect collection, yes he had been looking forward to that. Yet here he was, rummaging through other people's trash in the nearby junk yard. He always loathed coming here. Putting aside the obvious, that being the hoard of unknown bacterial cultures that he's sure science hasn't even caught up with yet, he had a strange and unwanted connection to this place. Which he could only assume was due to his childhood of always having to source materials for Eddy's new "money-making" scams. Which always ended in failure, pain and being ostracized by the cul de sac kids.

He had been more than ecstatic when Eddy supposedly changed his ways a couple years ago, choosing less dramatic approaches of earning money because he did count building an entire city from cardboard and driftwood to be very very dramatic indeed.

"I told yah sock head, we need building material", Eddy had been eagerly burying his way into a pile of scrap metal. Pulling on anything that seemed salvageable.

"Couldn't we find other means of procuring materials?" he asked while tentatively opening a box, sighing in relief when it revealed nothing more than old newspapers.

"Quit your yammering and get searching", jumping from his pile he wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm. "This shit's free and I ain't spending on a dime to make this dumb robot."

This 'robot' was Eddy's new idea of making some cash on the side. An idea inspired by the latest sci-fi movie they all had watched last weekend. There after-movie debate about why it was unrealistic for robots to take control of the human race led to Edd explaining the complexities that some robots can possess and the great things they can achieve when crafted by gifted hands; commenting on the many robot battles that take place around the world as an example. Which led to Eddy jumping on Google in an effort to gain facts, where he found videos of previous robot tournaments; tournaments in which the winner would receive monetary reward and well the rest is pretty much self-explanatory.

Eddward rolled his eyes at the comment, "If you think it's so dumb Eddy, why are we even building it?"

The other snorted before sifting through another junk pile, "because it makes money Double D, dumb or not and where the heck is Ed!"

"Hmm", looking towards the direction he had last seen Ed go he answered, "I believe he went deeper into the yard to-"

"Present!"

At the sound of Ed's booming declaration coming from right behind him, Edd shrieked before tumbling into the rubbish pile he had been working in. Of course, being who Eddy was, he dropped whatever he was holding to point and laugh at the now panicking geek.

"Ed!"

"Front and centre Double D" he saluted, chest out and nose to the sky.

"I keep telling you not to sneak up on me", he said almost in a whining voice. Struggling to dislodge himself from the pile of yuck he now found himself in.

Eddy still hadn't stopped laughing.

When he finally managed to right himself again he through the harshest glare he could manage in Eddy's direction. The shorter teen paused for a second but was thrown into another laughing fit, saying something about Edd's angry face looking like a kicked kitten.

There was obviously no winning with these two.

Removing his gloves, as there was now no point with his entire body needing a wash, he tossed them square into Eddy's face. Satisfied when it caused him to slip and tumble into his own pile.

"I'm going home to take a shower."

"What? Come on, we gotta get stuff for this stupid thing."

"I refuse to remain in soiled clothing Eddy", he was already walking towards the gate.

"Fine, who needs yah? Ed and I got th- Ed! What the fuck! Put that down you ninny!"

Double D was already walking passed Eddy's car in the parking lot by then, mind focused on not imaging the millions of bacteria that were now crawling on his skin. If the sun wasn't so hot and if he had any sort of athletic bone in his body he would be sprinting all the way to his destination. Though the junk yard was technically just a stone's throw away from their houses and he'd made the same walk a hundred times Edd swore that the 10 minute walk was the longest 10 minute walk he'd ever made in his life.

By the time he finally made it into the cul de sac his body was slowly being engulfed by mini tremors, the keys in his hands clinking as he made it to his driveway. As he tried to steady himself enough to be able to unlock the door, the sudden roar of an engine made him jump, keys dropping to his feet.

Across the street was Kevin.

Mounted on his bike, one leg keeping the machine standing as he fastened the helmet securely around his head. Another figure, Edd wasn't able to tell who due to the fact that her helmet was already in place, had positioned herself cosily behind the red headed jock; arms around his waist and chest pressed into his back. It wasn't long before he pushed off, revved up and was out of sight but Edd watched the spot they had left from for a few minutes more. Mind thinking of many a reason why a motor cycle was not the safest method of transportation. Before realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

With renewed purpose he quickly retrieved his house keys from the ground, opened the door without hesitation and made a beeline for the stairs. All the while mumbling to himself,

"Filthy filthy filthy filthy."

#

 **More to come. Thanks for the support so far.**


	4. Addiction

**Late, I know it. You know it. So here we go…**

 **#**

Another week had passed and his new hobby hadn't curved in the slightest. He had honestly figured that after a while he'd go back to not giving a shit. Oh, how wrong he was. He was addicted now, well he assumed this is what addition was like and he hated it. He hated the way his eyes would follow that stupid black beanie in the halls, how his mind would instantly fill with thoughts of what the other was doing the minute he found himself zoning out. How he caught himself in the middle of scribbling 'dorko' into his text book, WITH PEN.

So it was at the end of yet another day of having unsuccessfully block the dork from his mind that he found himself angrily tossing books into his locker. He received a few strange looks from some nearby students but he could give jack shit about that. His only comfort being that he was on his way to 2 hours of mindless baseball drills.

He had just slammed his locker door closed, swinging his gym back over his shoulder when the flash of something familiar caught his attention. With a click of his tongue he refused to give into the temptation of looking in that direction, knowing all too well what that familiar something was.

Keeping his head straight as he walked towards the exit, one hand hoisting his bag, the other shoved into his front pocket; he hadn't failed to notice the few lustful glances being thrown his way. Come to think of it, it'd be around this time that he solidified plans with somebody.

"Waddup dorko?" his thoughts cut short when the obnoxious voice rang throughout the hallway…but he kept it moving.

"Why hello Thomas", there was something off with the way Edd responded, unconsciously his pace started to slow.

"So, what's it gonna be dork?" against his better judgement, Kevin stopped to really process what was unfolding before him. In all his time 'stalking' the dork he hardly saw any interaction outside of the dweebs and Nazz. Having this random approach him, seemingly out of nowhere, made him….uneasy. Not to mention this supposed _Thomas_ had backed Eddward up against the lockers, one arm pressed against it to support himself as he loomed over.

Even from this distance, the jock could see the discomfort plastered on the genius's face, "u-um, I haven't really had to cha-chance to pursue-"

"Well get to it then", the sudden connecting of fist to metal above his head made Edd jump in his spot, books tumbling to the floor.

"How long you wanna keep me waiting?"

The sock head's mouth moved in a series of flapping motions but no sound followed. All this seemed amusing to Thomas who took a step closer to the shaking teen, face now only inches away.

Kevin wasn't aware when his feet had started moving again but he was already glaring daggers into the back of the asshole's head before he knew it.

"Yo, asswipe", said asswipe looked over his shoulder, face in a scowl, clearly unhappy about being interrupted but that meant jack to Kevin. "Beat it."

Thomas at first made no reaction, simply looking the jock head to toe then head again before offering a twisted smile, "dude, I got no beef with you", and just like that he seemed to dismiss Kevin's presence. Once again facing Edd.

Now thoroughly ticked off, Kevin placed his arm on Thomas's shoulder and gave one hard jerk. Successfully pulling him away from the dork and spinning him around.

"My bad dude, you probably didn't hear me, I'll speak up", slamming him against the locker with a mild amount of force, "I said beat it."

Thomas winced as his head bumped into metal, just about ready to tear into the nosey newcomer but one look at the other's face seemed to stop all thoughts of that.

Kevin Barr. He's heard of him. Only in his junior year but already a highly respected player of the baseball team. He'd witnessed a couple impressive games of his too. He had a commanding presence on the field; he was now discovering that remained true off the field too.

Making one last glance in Edd's direction he pushed off the locker, grabbing his bad from the ground before walking off in the direction of the exit.

Kevin watched him until he disappeared around the corner, not missing the sigh of relief that passed the sock head's lips as he did so.

"T-thank you Kevin. You really didn't need to bother yourself."

Rather than respond, he instead busied himself with retrieving the fallen books.

"Oh dear!" dropping to his knees Eddward too started to collect his books, "you really don't need to Kevin. I can manage."

"Why didn't you tell him to piss off?"

Hands coming to a stop, Eddward glanced over at the other, "Excuse me?"

Looking Double D square in the face he offered, "You should have told him to fuck off."

"I could do no such thing!" Kevin snorted at how flabbergasted the other sounded. As if telling someone to fuck off was the end of the world.

Rising to his feet he continued, "Does that always happen?"

"It was just a….misunderstanding Nothing to worry about."

"Uhuh", dropping the rest of the books into Double D's hands he went on, "whatever you say. You better get going, your debate club's about to start", scooping up his bag that he had rested on the ground a minute ago, "and I got practice."

Without another word he too was headed for the exit.

Edd was left standing awkwardly clutching text books as he watched the broad back of his childhood bully go around the corner. He noticed that a few onlookers, all female, were now whispering amongst themselves, gazes moving between Kevin's broad back and Edd's lanky frame. Heat rose to his cheeks as he realized he was now a spectacle for the latest after school gossip.

Snapping out of his daze, he too began his trek to his club and it wasn't until he was pushing open the door to room 202 that it occurred to him-

"How did he know I had debate club?"

#

"The hell's going on here?" Kevin's eyes roamed the room before him, taking in the site of papers, books, pens and markers scattered in every which way they possibly could. If World War I had taken place in a library he was pretty sure it would have looked like this. At his comment, two heads immediately shot up in his direction. He examined the two figures sitting cross-legged on the carpet, both hunched over what he could only assume was 'The Great Big Book of Everything' because holy shit he had never seen a box that huge in his life. Who the hell even carried that shit in here?!

"Salutations Kevin", the dork offered a timid smile, adjusting his beanie that had slipped forward a little. No doubt he'd been buried over that book for God knows how long.

Kevin quickly stomped down the weird bubbly feeling growing in his stomach when Double D tucked a peeking curl of hair behind his ear.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Nazz had questioned, a good distraction for the time being.

"Are you serious? You invited me over numbskull", rolling his eyes he attempted to enter the battle ground…attempted.

"Really? You had to literally use every inch of the room?" pushing a stack of papers to the other side of the sofa, unremorseful when a few sheets fluttered to the floor, before plopping his bag into the now available space.

Stomping over a few piles of notebooks, he made his way across the floor to where the pair had holed up. Coming to a stop to the right of Double D, crouching down, so he too was hunched over 'The Great Big Book of –'

"Molecular Biology", his face made no hesitation to show his disinterest. Scanning quickly over the page of colourful diagrams and extra fine print; this might as well be Russian.

"When did I even invite you?" try as she might, she could not bring herself to recall that moment. Her brain was wired for Bio right now and everything else was a waste of brain space.

With a click of his tongue, the red head reached for the phone in his back pocket. With a few taps and swipes at the screen he had opened the 2 year ongoing chat with his best friend, a simple 'Blondie' as the contact name.

Soon he was reaching around Edd to get the device closer to said blondie.

 _-Blondie - Tuesday 3:46 pm: Heyyyyyy, come ovr after practice on thurz! We can haaaaaang *insert every known cutesy emoji here*-_

Edd giggled as he too read the last few messages of the chat. Not that he meant to pry but the phone _was_ right in his face. He also didn't fail to notice Kevin's quick one liner to her request. A simple 'drop dead' suffered as an answer it seemed, for Nazz's reply after that was other string of smiley emoji.

"Oh yeah…" memory finally coming back to her, "my bad Kev, I completely spaced. I even asked D to come over so we could get stuff done today."

With a sigh Kevin re-pocketed his phone and stood up. He hadn't been in the position for long but his legs were already cramping up.

"It's quite fine Nazz", Edd started to say; "I can always retreat for the day. You did make arrangements with Kevin first. It would be rude to cancel on him".

"D, come on, it's just Kevin", she said matter-of-factly. "It's no big deal".

"Yeah, if you guys got work to do, you got work to do", Kevin had stepped into the conversation, not wanting the nerd to feel obliged to backing out.

Edd shifted his attention to the jock, who was now towering over him; even more so now that he was so low to the ground. For a brief second the two locked eyes but Edd seemed eager to break away, shifting his gaze back to the nonchalant blond beside him.

"No really it's fine. We've already been going at it for…" he glanced at the wall clock in the corner "2 hours?!"

Nazz's neck snapped towards the clock as well, "holy hell, have we really been doing this for so long?"

Kevin snorted at the two, making his way back over to his bag. He was certain he had candy in there somewhere.

"Guess we might as well call it a day anyway", as a sign that she truly was done, she undid the ribbon that had been keeping her blond locks up in a bun; teasing it into some semblance of order.

"Heads up", that was the only warning given before something was tossed in the air.

Upon reflex Double D cringed and held his arms up in a defensive position but the toss hadn't been meant for him. With ease, Nazz reached forward, hand scooped, just in time for the catch to fall gently into her open palms.

M&Ms. He had worked himself up for M&Ms.

Bringing his arms down slowly, feeling extremely foolish, he hoped no one had paid attention to him during the ordeal.

He deduced Nazz hadn't, as she was already ripping at the paper with her teeth mumbling 'candy candy candy' as she did so.

Kevin on the other hand…one look at that raised eyebrow and crooked smirk and Edd knew he hadn't been so fortunate.

Of course he hadn't.

Brining his hat down to cover one eye he resisted the urge to whine. He hadn't even heard the soft footsteps on the carpet as they made their way to him, so when the question of "M&Ms or Skittles?" was posed he was surprise to find Kevin once again kneeling before him.

It must have showed on his face because a deep chuckle followed.

"Which do you want dork? M&Ms or Skittles?" looking down, Edd saw the two packages being pushed towards him.

"That's ok Kevin. I wouldn't want to put you out."

Kevin snorted at how polite the dork's speech still was, "really not that big a deal, just pick one."

"It's cool D", Nazz interrupted before Double D could further protest. "He always has this stuff on him. Like…always."

"Dad works at the jaw breaker factory remember? They got all kinds of stuff lying around there too. I get trailer loads of this shit so I'm gonna ask one more time, M&Ms or Skittles?"

The intensity of Kevin's stare was really doing a number on his nerves. Not trusting his voice, he chose instead to simply reach for the package he preferred. Slightly chastising himself when he noticed the small trembling oh his fingers but he pressed on. Grabbing unto the colourful wrapper, he panicked when his fingers came in contact with the jock's. Quickly, he pulled his hand towards his chest to cradle it.

"Skittles huh?"

"W-what?" looking down he noticed that he had at least been able to take the bag. "Y-yes I very much enjoy sweets but I'm not much of a chocolate fan."

Kevin said nothing. A nob of his head being the only indication that he had acknowledged the sock head's statement.

After a few minutes of silence the jock spoke again, "so, you need help packing up or…?"

"That really isn't necessary", Edd started to say. He could never ask Kevin to-

"Nah, let him do it", looking over, Edd found Nazz tapping away at her phone. "Obviously he's being extra nice today because you're here."

Kevin's heart began to race slightly more than the norm, "No way, that's bullcrap."

Fingers coming to a stop she looked him dead in the eye, "you have literally never helped me clean up, ever."

"You're such a cu-"

"So I'm gonna exploit this while I still can!"

Edd watched as the two bantered on either side of him. He found their interaction to be quite comical. He supposed the same had been said about him and his group of friends however. Soon he found himself in a giggling fit as the two exchanged devilish looks at each other. Shortly after that both their attention shifted to the giggling teen. Nazz easily bursting out a few chuckles herself.

Kevin could only stare as he absorbed the sound.

"Why don't we all clean up?" the scientist offered when he had finally calmed himself down from his fit. Wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye, gap still showing proudly between his wide smile.

Kevin found it hard to look away. Was it suddenly hot in here? Who turned off the air?

"Fiiiiiiine", came Nazz's reluctant reply but she quickly busied herself with gathering the loose sheets of paper scattered around them.

Edd too had finally uncrossed his legs and was now rising into a standing position, moving fluidly into a long stretch; from the tips of his toes to the tips of his fingers raised above his head.

Kevin wished he had missed the slight view of the dork's abdomen while he was in mid-stretch because he was pretty sure he had no saliva left in his mouth now. His tongue rolled along his bottom lip in an attempt to moisten the area.

A million and one thoughts raced through his head. Not one making a semblance of sense to him. What the hell was happening? Why was he reacting like this?

"Kevin?"

The soft voice pulled him from his thoughts; Edd's eyebrows had scrunched in concern. Oh fuck, had he been staring this whole time?

"Is everything alright?"

It took him a few seconds to find his bearings, "Uh yeah", he cleared his throat, "yeah dork it's all good."

Obviously he hadn't sold the act well. Double D paused for a few seconds before "okaying" him and moving off to start his part of the clean-up.

Feeling slightly relieved and extremely screwed Kevin let out a frustrated sigh. He had to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

He never missed when Eddward stuffed the bag of skittles into his back pocket, these days he hardly missed a thing.

 **#**

 **Coming up next…..**

 **Chapter 5, duh**


	5. Attraction

**Here we go again, Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **#**

The days that followed were…strange. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing but just…strange. It was strange for Kevin to continue engaging him in conversation as often as he now did. Sure it was nothing particularly intriguing, small talk really, but it was still…strange.

At first it wasn't much, a simple nob of the head or slight twitch of the hand, which Eddward was vaguely able to distinguish as a wave in his direction, but then it became more. It became more frequent more….distinguished. It got to the point where Kevin verbally acknowledged his presence in the hallway. The number of 'hey dork's' he collected in a day were baffling to him, he hadn't even realized how regularly they crossed paths until recently. He was even starting to feel that the word 'dork' meant more than just the crude remark he often heard throughout his childhood. Almost like a nickname, maybe?

Popping a blue skittle into his mouth, he shook the idea from his head. He may be over thinking this one but as the sugar coating of the mini sweet melted on his tongue it only brought him to the other strange happening. Ever since his 'love for sweets' had been discovered, Kevin had felt it necessary to unload bags of the multi-coloured candy into his hand every couple of days. He even surprised himself by how quickly he was tearing through the bite-sized snacks. He seriously had to consider checking his blood sugar, maybe even holding off the sweets for a week or two.

Another popped into his mouth.

But they were devilishly good and he couldn't remember the last time he allowed himself to indulge in something so magnificently unhealthy.

A tilt of the head and another handful of colours went in.

"Curse Kevin for making me addicted to these."

No sooner had he said this did the gently vibrations of his phone jolt him to awareness. He had been so lost in thought he had almost forgotten his current mission.

The Annual International Mechanical Engineering Exposition; IMEE for short. He had been looking forward to it since the moment he left last year's expo. It was always a spectacular event. So many minds, creations, ideas under one roof, he couldn't help but become inspired after each visit. His last project, which had initially started as Eddy's robot-scheme until he got bored and moved onto the next best thing, had him stumped on a few things. Sure anybody could make a robot but what design could he implement to make this one more than just a robot. He had been thinking about that one for well over a month now and he was hoping this little trip would be just the thing to provide him with some answers.

Now if only Eddy would get here already so they could be on their way. He did say he would be running late and though peeved Double D was about the reduction in his exploration time, he also couldn't be too frustrated with Eddy. It **was** a favour that he's asking of him after all. Seeing as Eddy would rather be water boarded than attend, as he calls it, 'a dorky dorks convention for the clinically lame'. But he still offered to be transportation for the evening, being well aware that Edd himself had no car and still had a sever phobia to public transportation.

He had been scrolling through the email he had just received of an upcoming event for his debate team when the display lit up to show an incoming call from Eddy. Barely able to contain his excitement he swiped to accept the call, "hello Eddy, almost here I presume? I'm right out front by the-"

"Edd, don't be mad".

Usually when Eddy started a conversation with 'don't be mad' chances are you're gonna be mad, "Eddy, where are you?"

"It's not my fault ok. My mom's being such an A-hole and my brother ugh! Fuck him!"

Completely ignore the cuss Double D went on, "what happened?"

"My stinking brother and his shit bag of a fiancé. Can you believe it? The jerk picks today of all days to tell us that he popped the fucking question, like I give a shit. Now my mom, you know her, always making a big deal out of everything. Wants us all to go out for a 'nice family dinner' to celebrate. I mean really she even **hid my fucking keys**!" Edd winced when Eddy began shouting into the phone, knowing full well he had been trying to get his mother's attention.

"I'm so sorry Double D. I've been trying to find the damn keys since I messaged you last. Dumb woman is smarter than she looks".

"It's ok Eddy. Nothing you can do about it", he could already feel his heart sink. "you tell your brother congratulations for me".

"Yeah right, they can all **kiss my ass!"** again meant for his mother.

"Thanks anyway Eddy, it's no trouble at all, I'll think of something."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear. Shit I gotta go, my shit faced brother just walked in."

Eddward heard the beginning of what he was sure was the start of yet another sibling banter before the connection went.

Though he assured Eddy that he would think of something he was in fact…out of ideas. Eddy had been the only plan he had even bothered to consider. He didn't have many friends to begin with and outside of the Ed's, he rarely spent time with anyone else. Aside from his companions on his debate and scholastics teams and he wouldn't call them 'friends' per say besides, none of them drove.

He had pretty much resigned to making the short journey home on foot and calling it quits when the deep voice got his attention.

"Hey dork."

"Kevin, hello again", subconsciously he pushed the half-eaten pack of skittles into his back pocket. "Kevin I must warn you, I do not like being snuck up on."

"My bad, didn't realize you standing in the middle of the walk-way would be considered as 'sneaking up on'.

Edd could feel a bit of heat rising to his cheeks, "y-yes well…"

Kevin found it hard to look away.

"Ehem".

Eddward had just then noticed the other person standing with then, whose arms were so tightly wrapped around the red head's.

Kevin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, wanting very much to ignore he outburst but figured Edd was probably a stickler for the whole introductions thing,

"Becky, Double D, Double D Becky," her back seemed to straighten a bit at the introduction but quickly sagged when Kevin went on to ask, "so what're you still doing here dork?"

"Oh! Uhh well, I **was** planning to take a trip into the city with Eddy but umm it seems he's no longer able to make it."

"Bummer. Where were you headed anyway?" much to Becky's displeasure Kevin had easily freed himself from her grip, choosing instead to push his hands into his pockets.

"Just an expo, a mechanical engineering expo to be exact."

"Yaaaawn", at the comment from Becky, Eddward suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Y-yes, it really isn't that fascinating. Just a bunch of technical terminology being thrown here and there."

"I bet", she responded, looking at her manicure as she did.

Double D was being to feel flustered, unsure of how to steer the conversation.

"Way to be a bitch Becky."

Much to Becky's surprise the comment had come from the mouth of the very same guy she had just been making out with not even 15 minutes ago, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Who the hell do you even think you are? Let's go dork." Without waiting for confirmation from said 'dork' Kevin had swung his arm around Edd's neck, successfully pulling him in his chosen direction.

"Are you serious?...Kevin!"

Surprisingly, Edd was still able to hear her screaming over the sound of his heart thumping in his ear, still trying to process what had just taken place himself. Without even meaning to he had allowed the other to pull him along. It wasn't until he saw the infamous red motorcycle that he became aware that they had walked all the way to the parking lot.

"W-wait Kevin…what's happening? Where are you taking me?"

"You have an expo to get to yeah? I think I heard about it on the news or something. It's at the NCC right?"

There was a slight pause as Edd took everything in, "What!"

"What?"

"B-b-but…you…B-Becky…your girlfriend."

"Ain't my girlfriend dork. Relax, I can get you to the expo."

"Kevin, no, you really don't have to. It's fine."

"Doesn't look fine to me. You love that sort of shit right? You do, or you wouldn't have made all those god annoying scams for Eddy all those years."

"But-"

"Come on Edd", the smaller teen gasped when referred to as Edd, hearing his name from Kevin's own mouth was a new strange happening he could now add to the list. "I know you want to go to this thing and trust me I go nothing better to do."

"I highly doubt someone such as yourself has nothing better to do on a Friday evening."

Shaking his head, the other started, "you got me. I gotta take the dorkiest dork I know to this expo in the city. Now, hop on."

Edd stood amazed. Hardly able to believe that the Kevin he knew only 3 months ago was not the same Kevin he was now having the pleasure to interact with. Feeling the beginning of a smile blossoming he quickly brought his hand to cover his mouth, feeling embarrassed of his display of gratitude for some reason. Then it occurred to him-

"Hop on? No no no no no Kevin, I can't!"

The jock had already positioned himself on the bike, "hm? Can't what?"

"It's a….motorcycle."

"….yes."

"But…. The possibilities of a fatal accident almost double with-"

"Ah Geez Double Dork, you really about to lecture me about a bike I've ridden for almost the entire year with no incident. I even carry Nazz on this thing."

"Well.."

"Come on. Just take the helmet and siddown."

Reaching for the extended protective gear, Eddward held it timidly in his hand. Intimidated by the skull and flame décor of the exterior.

"Yeah I don't really have a spare so… well the spare is really Nazz's but I don't have it today. You can use mine."

Edd's head snapped up at the offer, "what about you?"

"It's cool, I won't drive that fast and I got my aviators in my pack."

"Kevin, I must advise against this. A motorcycle alone is treacherous enough but without the proper equipment-"

"Seriously, one of these days I'm gonna figure out your off switch. Just chill, the city is 20 minutes away. Hardly any time for anything to go wrong."

"Never say never Kevin."

"I never said never genius, I said hop on", with a gently tug Edd found himself stumbling forward. Instinctively, his free hand found Kevin's shoulder to prevent himself from completely falling over. It was only when he was sure he had steadied himself had he looked up to find himself inches away from Kevin's face. With urgency he pulled back, extremely aware that his cheeks were red.

Kevin too had spun facing forward again, busying himself with getting the keys into the ignition before revving the engine.

Coughing away his embarrassment, he finally, reluctantly, secured the helmet and mounted the bike.

"You ready?" he heard over the hum of the engine.

Nodding his head before remembering that Kevin couldn't see him, "yes".

The first jerk of the bike and he had locked his arms so securely around Kevin's waist he was sure he could feel his organs but instead of being peeved a reassuring, "don't worry dork, I got you", was received instead.

"Just lean when I lean ok?"

Edd nodded his head again, this time unconcerned about not being visible.

And with a 'here we go' they pushed out of the spot, cruised out of the parking lot and were tearing their way East, towards the city.

Edd would have never guessed that today he would be on the back of Kevin Barr's motorcycle, minutes away from the most anticipated event of the year. This one definitely going on the list of recent strange events.

Just a little under 20 minutes and Double D started to feel the 2 wheeled death trap slow. It wasn't until it had completely stilled and the engine was cut that he finally opened his eyes. And though it was a little difficult to see, what with the helmet being twice his size and the visor nor really in line with his field of vision, he could still make out the huge metallic sign on top of the building; National Conference Centre.

He had finally made it and it was all thanks to-

"Hey dork, you can let go now".

Snapping back to the present he remembered that he still had Kevin in his vice grip.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" quickly he dismounted, removing the helmet with much difficulty. In the end Kevin had to assist him. At some point while watching the mass of scientists and onlookers moving in and out of the conference doors Double D had started to bounce on the balls of his feet. Naturally Kevin noticed this,

"Well isn't someone excited." He forced down the smile he felt emerging.

"I suppose excited is one way to put it."

It came to less of a shock to Double D when once again, his neck was captured by Kevin's arm, "then let's so see what the big deal is."

Kevin wouldn't call it a big deal, heck he wouldn't even call it a small deal. He wasn't really sure what he'd call it. Actually he did, he'd call it a snore-fest.

"Kevin look look! Isn't it absolutely fascinating?"

The 23rd time he'd been asked that very same question in the past hour and a half and yes he's been counting. They had looked at everything and anything that was shiny enough, new enough, mechanically challenging enough to grab the little nerd's attention. Edd had made it his duty to explore as much of the expo as humanly possible. He would begin by pointing to something in the distance before running towards it like a toddler, stopping halfway before running back for Kevin only to drag him towards whatever new 'fascinating' thing he has just discovered. Well, this part Kevin didn't mind much, especially when somewhere along with cycle Double D had forgotten to release his hand, much to Kevin's amusement. Poor guy probably hadn't noticed that they've been moving around holding hands for the past 45 minutes but again, not that Kevin minded.

He found that whenever he asked the genius to explain something his face would light up like a Christmas tree before he firing a bunch of completely incomprehensible gibberish that he was 100% certain no one could possibly make sense of but hey, seeing the kid's face as he did so was probably the highlight of his day.

Even though he could give 2 shits about mechanical engineering, save for the basics be knew for fixing his baby and even though he could literally have done ANYTHING else on this Friday evening, looking down at the delicate pale hand engulfed by his own rough tanned one, he was glad he was here. He was glad he was experiencing this because now he felt like he solved a piece of his puzzle. Something was finally starting to make sense.

As he once again found himself being pulled to some other corner of the exhibit, it finally dawned on him.

This is attraction.

 **#**

 **Chapter 6 already in progress.**


	6. Action

**Again…**

 **#**

"You hungry?"

The question had caught Edd off guard. He had been responding to a text from Eddy, reassuring him that all was well and he had made it to the expo. He stopped mid-sentence to stare at Kevin, or rather the back of Kevin, as he processed the question.

Kevin, in his attempt to appear 'nonchalant' quickly busied himself with the task of removing the chains from his bike.

"Pardon?" came the predicted response after seconds of awkward silence.

"I mean, we would grab something to eat on our way back," he continued with a shrug. All a part of his guise, "it's already coming up to eight."

A quick glance at his phone screen confirmed that Kevin was indeed correct, "oh my! I hadn't realized it had gotten so late. I'm terribly sorry Kevin, you must be famished."

"S'cool dork. I was uhh, more concerned about you actually."

For reasons unknown to Double D his cheeks grew warmer at the declaration.

"O-oh. I see," clearing his throat he went on, "I am….hungry I mean. I'm….I wasn't aware of it until now."

Kevin was finding it more and more difficult to keep up his 'act of indifference'; a wisp of a smile breaking through before he coughed it away.

"Choice. I know a sweet spot," grabbing the helmet from the seat, he tossed it in Edd's direction, cursing himself when the other fumbled with the catch. He was so use to tossing shit at Nazz that he did it without thinking. But this wasn't Nazz.

"My bad," swinging his leg over the machine and kicking the stand up, he patted the space behind him, "hop on."

From the corner of his eye he could see the hesitation still plastered on the dork's face, "come on dork. You survived it once already," but this came across as a tease rather than annoyance.

With a defeated sigh the brunette secured the helmet and once again seated himself behind his more muscular companion. Arms coming to wrap around his waist as he entrusted his life and safety in the hands of the moving death trap yet again. This time, without warning, Kevin started said death trap and revved it out of the parking lot at high speed. As the grip on Kevin's waist tightened the redhead refused to accept that the result of his action hadn't been pre-meditated.

#

A soft chuckle; that's what unlocked Edd from his frozen state.

"We're here Double Dork," switching the ignition off and releasing the kick stand as the nerd's trembling finally subsided. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Y-yes well, it takes some getting used to."

"Whatever you say man."

Edd removed the helmet and passed it to Kevin, absentmindedly watching as it was locked to the seat of the bike before Kevin tuned back to him, "ready to go?"

A single jerk of his head served as a response as a large arm was once again encircling his neck, pulling him in the desired direction.

He had been so hyper-aware of the heavy arm on his shoulders that he hadn't been paying attention to where they were actually going and before he knew it, they were being ushered towards a booth at the back of the restaurant.

"How 'bout I give you guys a couple minutes to look over the menu?" it was their waitress speaking to them now. Double D could just make out the name 'Candice' before she walked off to greet another couple that had just walked in.

No, not a couple. To put it that way would suggest that he and Kevin were also a couple wouldn't it? And they weren't; well they were, technically. They were a couple of…friends, maybe? But not a couple like, dating couple. Hr glanced at the couple under scrutiny, loving smiles and fingers interlocked; no definitely not like a dating couple. Because this wasn't a date. That would be ridiculous.

"Uh, Double D, you ok man?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Double D returned to reality. His attention now refocused on Kevin, whose expression was heavy with concern.

Sitting up a bit straighter in a show of normalcy, the nerd responded, "fine thank you Kevin. Shall we browse the menu?" hastily pulling the thin card towards himself before diving in.

Though unconvinced, the jock followed suit casually, pulling his own menu closer. He pretty much knew what he wanted to order but seeing that his companion was acting kind of freaked out, he'd allow him to retreat behind the menu for the time being.

On the other side of the table Edd was trying his best to normalize his heart rate. He had successfully worked himself up all on his own with his inner banter. It made no sense to him why these strange thoughts were even occurring to him. There was nothing unusual about the sequence of events was there? He hardly had social interactions outside of Ed and Eddy but this was just two friends getting dinner, yes? But then again were they quite friends yet? Why would they be? They've only just started interacting a few months ago and it was nothing to write home about. Well, not until today. Everything else was just average, wasn't it? And why was he over thinking again! He was supposed to be calming himself down not getting even more worked up.

Double D peeked over the top of his menu, immediately frozen in place as green eyes held his in place.

"See something you like?"

"H- huh?" his face was red and he knew it.

A smirk and the question was posed again, "the menu, you figure out what you want yet?"

Finally he broke from the make believe trance, once again looking down at the menu he had neglected to study.

"Uhh," quickly scanning a few items he finally came to realize what sort of establishment he had found himself in. Eyes roaming his surroundings which he had just then become aware of; smells he had only begun to register. The thick accent of the lady behind the counter on the opposite side of the room.

This was a pizzeria.

"Oh dear," the comment left his mouth before he could stop it.

Concern was evident in the way Kevin asked, "what's wrong?" but he hadn't meant to make the comment.

"Nothing, it's nothing", head back in his menus he went on, "maybe a simple salad would do"

"Salad? Shit, are you a vegetarian or something?"

"No, n-"

"I mean I think they do have them but we can go somewhere else if you want."

"No Kevin, this is quite satisfactory and no, I'm not a vegetarian. I just don't partake in greasy foods much."

"My bad dude. I should have asked before dragging you here," for reasons unknown to Edd, Kevin seemed rather dejected.

"No, no it's ok Kevin, really," for reasons unknown to himself, he was feeling dejected. "Why don't you make a selection for us both?"

One eyebrow rose at the suggestion, "you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You sure?" he asked again. Edd's response, a series of reassuring nods as he pushed the menu back to the centre of the table and folded his hands in his lap.

To which Kevin snorted before drawing the attention of their waitress.

"You guys ready to order?" she asked as she clicked her pen open and flipped to new page in her notebook.

"Uh yeah. Can I get two large Mediterranean salads and uh, what'd yah drink Double Dork?"

For a second Double D sat frozen, "Uh, w-water please." He eventually muffled out.

Kevin shook his head in amusement, "water and a coke, thanks" he finished, handing her back the menus.

"Coming right up" and just like that Candice was gone again. Edd allowed a few seconds to pass before he made a fuss, "Kevin, you…why…I'm most certain that you did not intend to have a salad tonight."

"Chill dude, it's no big deal. I should be watching what I eat now anyway. The season's 'bout to start."

"But-"

"Double D, I told you it's fine. You told me I could order for us, you can't go back on your word now."

The science lover's mouth opened; the beginning of a retort but something about the way those green eyes zoned in on him from across the table turned his thoughts to mush at the last second; his tongue left flapping as his brain tried to remember the logical comeback it had just pieced together. He eventually conceded however, as the smile on the other's face continued to grow with each flap of the lip.

Snapping his jaw closed, he pulled his hat over one eye.

"Are you over it now?" came the haughty question, making the tips of Edd's ears red as he nodded, not trusting his mouth at the time.

Kevin found it all amusing; studying the expressions of Double D. This was the longest they had interacted with each other since middle school probably and he couldn't help but feel…accomplished. He had to make the best of the time, who knew when he'd get the chance again.

#

An hour and ten minutes later and Kevin was pulling up to Double D's driveway, "Ok dork, safe and sound. You survived a day on a motorcycle; you can scratch that off your bucket list".

"Ha ha, very funny Kevin," awkwardly he shuffled off the contraption, trying not the knee Kevin's back as he did, "though I will admit that the third time wasn't nearly as nerve racking as the first."

"See, you're already getting the hang of it", he killed the engine but remained hunched over the handles.

"Far from it," removing the helmet with a bit more finesse that his previous attempts and handing it back to the rider.

As the red head reached for the gear Edd offered his thanks, "Kevin, what you did was…you really didn't have to. You even changed your plans at the last minute."

"Bianca'll get over it," he shrugged.

"…Becky."

The distinct click of the tongue was heard.

"Well, thank you. I promise to make this up to you."

Another snort, "dude. I didn't do it as an ultimatum. Forget that."

"But you went out of your way-"

"I'm telling you dork, relax. It wasn't out of my way. I wanted to do it so I did."

"You even paid for dinner," Double D all but whined.

Again the jock spoke, "I wanted to, so I did."

The question of 'why' lingered on the scientist's tongue but was eventually swallowed.

"Well I for one won't feel satisfied until the favour is returned."

Kevin did not resist the urge to roll his eyes, nor would he admit that this defiance in the little dork was coming off as more adorable than threatening.

"Gimme your phone," reaching into his back pocket for his own device as he said this.

"Pardon?" the command clearly throwing Double D off.

"Your phone. I'm taking your number."

Finally catching on, he retrieved the phone from his messenger bag, unlocking it before handing it over to Kevin's awaiting hand.

A few strokes and swipes later and his phone was being handed back to him.

"You got my number. Text me or….whatever." if the sun hadn't gone down hours ago, Double D might not have missed the tint of pink behind dots of freckles.

"See yah later dork."

The sudden roar of the engine made Eddward jump slightly. He had assumed that Kevin would have made his way across the street to his own house but had assumed wrong as he watching the other speed right back out of the cul-de-sac.

He stood there clutching the phone to his chest, still staring at the spot he had last seen him; heart beating at an unsteady rate.

This was how he ended the strangest day yet.

 **#**

 **Chapter 7 coming soon.**


	7. Pursuit

**Begin…**

 **#**

"Holy fuck dude".

Kevin, who was unloading his textbooks into his locker turned to face his blond haired best friend.

"What?" he asked, tossing the final book in before slamming the door closed and heading for the exit.

"I had zero confrontations today," she easily fell in step beside him as they maneuvered through the crowded halls.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Ok…good for you Nazz."

Ignoring the fact that he had no clue as to what she was going on about she continued, "dude, no one has bitched to me at all. **At. All**. It's the first peaceful Monday I've had in months. I feel like celebrating! This is huge Kev, so who's the lucky lady huh? Must be some crazy bombshell", she paused for a beat before adding, "or just crazy."

He'd rather just keep ignoring her but he figured it'd come back to bite him in the ass at some point down the road.

Reluctantly, he asked her to fill him in, in his usual Kevin way, "the fuck Nazz, can you make sense just once in your life?"

She snorted but proceeded anyway, "the girl Kevin. The one you 'hung out' with this weekend. She hasn't come to complain at all today. You guys hit it off huh? Is Kevin finally getting himself a girlfriend?" she wiggled her eyebrows in a way Kevin found disturbing.

"Ew, Nazz, cut it out," he gave her face a gently push away, "and there is no girl, the hell are you even talking about?"

"Aww Kev, don't be embarrassed. It was bound to happen at some point," they had now cleared the building and were heading towards the parking lot where his bike lay waiting.

"You screw your way through enough people, you're bound to find one of 'em who sticks."

Kevin sighed because it seemed that this conversation with Nazz was getting nowhere. He stopped in his tracks; turned to face her so he could get his point across, "Nazz, babe, there is. No. Girl."

He allowed her a few seconds to process his words before resuming his trek.

Blond eyebrows crumpled in thought, she was lost. Jogging a bit to catch up to her long-legged companion she expressed this, "what'd yah mean there's no girl? There's always a girl. There's been a girl every week since forever."

Kevin rolled his eyes, he really couldn't make this any simpler for her. Grabbing his helmet from the bike handle he went on, "I just wasn't feeling it I guess."

The look on Nazz's face was a mix of disbelief, "Bullshit. You're not like...dying, are you?"

"What? No! take your stupid helmet and get on the fucking bike already," she had just noticed that he had already mounted it.

"No way! I gotta figure this out."

"And you can't do that on our way out-"

"I saw you leaving with a brunette on Friday, what happened to her?"

Leaning forward he sighed again; might as well get comfortable, "found something else to do."

"Like?"

"I went to a thing ok, get on the bike," he was avoiding her gaze, she was aware.

"A thing huh? What kinda thing?"

"Just a uh, science thing. No big deal."

"Really Kev, you're gonna lie to **me** of all people?"

"I'm not lying."

He was allowed a few months of silence before she all but screamed, "did someone threaten you?!"

A snort, "ever the drama queen."

"I'm serious! What science thing was this? Were you forced to go?"

"No I wasn't forced, will you calm down", he rolled his eyes, reluctant to continue. "I just wasn't feeling…Becky so I bailed, simple as that."

"…and so the next best thing was a 'science thing'? Who even uses their perfectly good Friday at a science expo?"

"Double D! Let's go already! The hell is taking so long!?" both heads turned in the direction of the yell.

On the opposite side of the car park, a stumpy figure was leaning halfway out of the window of his red Honda; fist shaking wildly. Seconds later, they watched as another figure stumbled from the school building, bag pressed close to his chest and a bunch of papers held tightly in his hand. They watched as this figure walked up to the car, threw the handful of papers in the driver's face then slid into the back seat before slamming the door closed. They couldn't make out what was being said at that point but they were sure it wasn't anything good.

Kevin wasn't aware of the chuckle that left his throat, Nazz on the other hand….

"Oh my God, you went with Double D didn't you?"

Rather than respond, Kevin pushed the helmet over his head, "get on or you can walk home," without another work he brought the bike to life, stopping any room for retort from the blond.

"You son of a bitch," knowing full well that the other couldn't hear her over the engine, "I'm not done with you just yet."

#

"He what?!"

"Please Eddy calm down, I don't see what all the fuss is about."

The trio, were spending the afternoon at Edd's that day. Ed and Eddy duking it out over Zombie Fighter 3 while Edd, as usual, completed his assignments due the following week because why would he wait until the fifteenth hour when he was perfectly capable right now.

It was after the third round of Ed's victory that Eddy casually threw a question at the nerd hunched over his notes but the answer he received was far from what he had expected.

"What'd yah mean calm down?!" he had paused the game much to Ed's annoyance. "Shovel Chin took you to the expo!?"

"Not so loud please, mother is taking a nap upstairs and as I have already said, twice, yes he did."

"What the fuck Double D-"

"Language Eddy," he sighed and closed his book.

"Why the hell would you even go with him? He's an asshole."

"He's not an…..well not anymore. He's nothing like he used to be Eddy."

"You gotta be shitting me", the shorter teen ran his hand down his face in frustration. "He was an asshole then, he's an asshole now."

"Eddy please, language and I must disagree. He hasn't done anything to even suggest that he's still that way inclined." Eddy seemed far from convinced and Double D couldn't explain the need to clear the misconception of Kevin, the once-upon-a-time bully but he kept going anyway. "He was even sincerely apologetic when he **accidentally** split my lip a couple of months ago."

Eddy's reaction at the declaration was not what he anticipated, " **HE** split your lip?!"

Edd's eyes went wide. It had completely slipped his mind that he had intentionally neglected to provide his friends with this bit of detail in his original statement.

"I assure you Eddy, it was just an accident", looking to Ed he hoped to receive some sort of life line but Ed had long tuned out their conversation, choosing instead to reboot the game and continue in 'one-player' mode.

"Jesus Double D, why are you even around this sh- piece of crap?"

Double D had to give praises where it was due, although not quite the improvement he was hoping for but at least Eddy had consciously stopped himself from cursing.

"I'm not particularly around him…per say, "trying to make the whole thing seem casual but he himself knew the turmoil that had been plaguing him recently. "I only come across him a few times in the hallway. Friday was a special case. I'm sure he just wanted to be civil is all."

"That fudging Barr is anything but civil."

Again, effort.

"Just, avoid his ass. I don't want you getting mixed up with his business cause then I'd end up mixed up in his business. Fuck that."

Back to his usual self again.

Just then the soft ping from his pone alerted him of a new message. Reaching for the phone he addressed Eddy, "I told you Eddy, it's not a common practice. We hardly ever interact. I'm sure we won't even have anything to do with each other after this."

Unlocking the device, he noticed the 'new message' banner and tapped it. Eyes growing twice their size as the messaged displayed itself across the screen.

"Well whatever man", Eddy had somehow stolen the controller from Ed and was finishing up his round, already 90% refocused on the game. "Just keep that fucker at bay, that's my advice."

 _-Kevin B- Monday 4:11 pm: Changed my mind. You can return the favour on Friday, first game of the season and you're gonna be there dork-_

Oh dear.

#

It had taken him two full days to respond to the text from Kevin, during which he severely cut down on the number of trips to his locker. All in an effort to avoid any confrontation with the jock about the lack of an answer but that answer was finally sent after the second night of unfulfilled sleep.

It was after an hour pass his self-declared bedtime of staring at the ceiling that he finally forced himself to give a response. Ignoring the strange butterflies swirling in his stomach, he typed out a single word of confirmation and hit send. Promptly tossing the phone back on the night stand and hopped right back into bed.

Five seconds later when the phone dinged as a new message came in, he pulled the covers over his head, willing sleep to consume him.

Needless to say, he still avoided trips to his locker.

It took another 12 hours for him to confess this new development to Eddy, knowing full well that this was not at all "keeping Kevin at bay". The response he got was 100% expected. He hadn't even bothered to chastise him for his language during the onslaught of words. Only waiting until he had run out of things to say before proceeding to beg for company during the whole thing. Thus began the second wave.

Now here he was. On the dreaded Friday, shuffling towards the field with seemingly everyone that was a part of the school body. Up until 30 minutes ago he hadn't been able to convince Eddy to join him but with a little more persuasion, a combination of whining and bribing, he eventually conceded.

"Can't fucking believe this," a condition of Eddy being there was that he was free to curse as he pleased for a full 24 hours. "Who the hell does that ass think he is, forcing us to go to his stupid game."

"Technically we weren't invited Eddy," Ed chimed in, speaking the very same words Edd himself had thought but refused to say for fear of losing Eddy as support.

"Shut it lard face. I mean what's with all these people anyway?" the crowd of people **was** quite large. A lot more than Edd expected although he had never been to a game before so he wasn't too sure what to expect.

"Let's just find somewhere to sit Eddy," he just wanted them to be settled before Eddy changed his mind at the last minute. "Look, I see a few seats over there." Taking the lead, he timidly pushed his way between a conversing group of teenagers and made his way to the stands.

It took them only a few more minutes to shuffle along the row of mixed matched shoes before they got to the centre of the row where three empty seats awaited them.

"Finally," Eddy plopped into his spot, arms crossed with a vexed look on his face.

At times like this is was best to leave Eddy to himself rather than try to cheer him up.

It wasn't long before the band was ushered unto the field and their upbeat playing got the crowd pumped and ready for the game. Edd tried to hide his discomforted and annoyance as the person to his right kept bumping into his shoulder with each raise of his arm while the crowd chanted words of support for the team.

It was far too crowded and far too loud for his liking and as he looked towards Eddy, who still remained seated through the cheerleader's dance, he felt a pang of regret for forcing them all here. Well Ed was a different case, he actually appeared to be enjoying himself; singing along with the other students while waving a school coloured bandana in the air. When had he even acquired that?

Bringing his attention back to the field, he saw the familiar figure of a blond haired cheerleader as she completed a marvellously executed series of back flips. He often forgot that his bio study partner was quite athletic and well above his social ranking.

As the routine came to an end the crowd erupted with loud applause but Edd had actually joined them in clapping this time. Noticing too that Eddy had sat up a bit straighter as well. As the cheerleaders changed formation everyone's attention seemed to shift to the corner of the field and it was then that Edd became aware of the players now taking their positions and as the final player walked up, the crowd began a new mantra but Edd knew right away who he was. Even before the crowd had begun chanting his name, even though the signature baseball cap was, for once, being worn correctly and not the usual backwards way, even before the player turned to face the crowd and waved to the screaming people, even before those green eyes seemed to hold his in recognition as a smirk graced his stupidly handsome face, Edd knew.

Number 11, pitcher, Kevin Barr had taken the stage.

 **#**

 **Chapter 8 coming soon. I decided to split this into two parts because it was getting so long. I promise the next chapter will FINALLY give us something more. I know you're all impatient, so am I.**


	8. Under Stars

**Proceed…**

 **#**

Needless to say, Peach Creek High thoroughly defeated their opponent.

Edd had been almost entirely lost during the game but that didn't stop him from getting dragged along with the energy of the spectators. Even Eddy had gotten into it halfway and as the final play was made and victory was declared, they all jumped with pride for their team.

The three decided to hang back until the group of celebrating students cleared the stands, not wanting to deal with the madness of everyone leaving at once. They were so caught up in replaying moments of the game that they hadn't even noticed when three became four. 

"You guys had fun?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to the new arrival, pompoms in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Nazz! You were like a butterfly!" Ed commented, seeming very proud of himself.

She laughed, "Thanks Ed, that's exactly what I was going for."

"Yeah…not bad Nazz. You got some skill."

"Why thank you Eddy, what're you guys up to now?" she asked, taking a swing from her bottle.

"Home I suppose", Edd answered immediately.

"So you guys aren't coming to the after party?"

"After party?" Eddy was the one to speak first.

"Yeah, after the first game there's always a party. You guys don't know that?"

They looked amongst themselves, each with expressions of confusion, "well this was really the first game we've been to so…"

"Are you kidding me? In all our years of high school this is your first game?" she said almost sarcastically but was surprised when they each nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Oh my God, you're serious. Well you're coming tonight."

"We weren't really invited -" Double D began to protest.

"You don't need an invitation D. Everyone knows to just show up."

"We're not really the type to party-"

"Speak for yourself Double D", Eddy interrupted. "I'll be there!"

Nazz giggled at his enthusiasm, "Sweet. What'd yah say Ed?"

"As long as there's buttered toast."

"There will most definitely be buttered toast Ed", and she meant it. "Well D, you just gonna stand your friends up like that?"

He saw nothing wrong with doing just that and was about to say so when Eddy chimed in, "Oh he'll be there. He owes me."

Curses.

"Awesome, we're gonna have so much fun."

Just then a fellow cheerleader had called to Nazz, urging her to get her butt in the changing room.

"Yikes, gotta bounce guys but D I'll text you the address", she started to move off but halted when struck with a better idea, "on second thought. Eddy do you mind if I ride with you guys?"

Eddy stood wide eyed for a second while he let the question sink in, "Uh, nah it's cool."

"Sweet, you're not getting away tonight D. I'm making sure you show up", her face wore a sweet smile but there was something about her eyes that gave Double D goose bumps.

#

"Nuh uh Double D, it's a party not a college interview", the first thing to fly from her mouth the second the door had swung open.

With a scrunched up nose she gave the science nerd a once over, suddenly more relieved that she had changed plans to travel with the Eds. In truth she had initially just wanted to make sure that Double D actually turned up but as she made the finishes touches to her makeup it dawned on her to check on Double D's outfit choice for the night. And it's a good thing she did.

His button down shirt, though flattering, was way too 'churchy' for her taste and was that a….bow tie? His pants could work…..maybe….if she closed one eye and squinted the other.

"No, no and no, you have to change".

Edd looked at her confused, "pardon?"

"You're changing. You can't go to a party like this. How are you gonna dance in long sleeves and dude, a bow tie, really?" reaching forward she attempted to snatch the garment off, challenged when she realized it wasn't a clip on. "An actual bow tie, oh my God".

Without another word she made a beeline for the stairs. Edd scrambled behind her, "Nazz, what are you doing?!"

"Which one's your room?" answering his question with a question, she proceeded up the stairs.

"Aha", and in she went. Right to the closet.

"N-Nazz, I don't a-appreciate you barging into my room like this".

"It's fine, you'll get over it", she was now tossing items of clothing over her shoulder, her aim the bed, but in actuality they landed everywhere but.

The sock head could feel his skin crawl with each throw, "everything has its place".

"And it can go right back once we sort you out".

Edd bit his knuckle as she started rummaging through his drawers.

"God, you have such weird taste D, I need to take you shopping."

"I think my taste is just fine thank you. Wait! Not that one!"

Her hand froze mid-grab, eyebrow rising in delight, "Oh? So this is where you keep your stash huh? It's cool, I get it. Kev's is pretty much in plain sight all the time so I'm use to it, I won't freak", but she moved to another drawer, continuing her mission.

"W-what? No!" his face had begun to heat up at what she was implying, " I have a new collection of beetles that I haven't had the time to examine as yet, if memory serves correctly you dislike insects, yes?"

He saw her visibly shiver and step entirely away from that section, "you need to get out more".

After thoroughly searching through all of his clothes, much to Edd's misfortune and finding a simple shirt that 'made his eyes pop' he found himself in Nazz's room watching as she now tore through her own closet.

"Why am I here, exactly?" he asked from the door, not quite comfortable enough to step into a girl's bedroom for the first time.

"I don't like your pants."

"Oh", was all he said because he still wasn't sure how that answered his question.

"Ok, try these", still wasn't sure when a pair of dark green jeans were pushed into his hands.

"Huh?" he responded blankly.

"Go try them on", she plopped down on her bed, searching through her phone, having completed what she had come here to do.

"But they are yours."

"Yes and I'm letting you wear them. Now get em on. Eddy just texted me wondering where you were, seems you left your phone back at your place."

He wasn't sure what compelled him but he soon found himself in her bathroom, red faced, as he noticed the unmentionables hanging from the shower rod and began wiggling himself into the very tight, very uncomfortable pair of dark green jeans.

"Oh what has become of me", he asked himself when he finally got the unyielding fabric over his tush. "Am I really going to wear this?"

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door, "Let's go dude. Eddy's here."

"Uh Nazz, maybe I should go home after all. I'm not so sure about this."

He swore he heard a sound much like the clicking of the tongue before the bathroom door swung open.

"Good Lord! What if I wasn't dressed?!"

"Like seeing a guy naked would be the first", she stopped to take him in. Really take him in, he still had a button down but this one was much more suitable and she had insisted on leaving the two top buttons undone to expose his collar bone. The long sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, much easier to 'bust a move'; though somehow she figured getting Edd to dance would be like getting Kevin to do ballet. And those jeans, goddamn. Double D, for once in his life looked,

"Dude you look fucking hot".

He refused to acknowledge that those words made his stomach feel warm. Clearing his throat he replied, "I'm sure that's a bit of an exaggeration."

"No way D, you look smoking hot", she grinned as his cheeks turned a light pink. "I swear I'm gonna take you shopping next week. You gotta wear this stuff more".

"I still think what I have is quite fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do".

The sound of the honking horn turned their attention from discussions of clothing.

"Well, let's get going then", she started in the direction of the staircase before a thought occurred to her. "Just one more thing to make it perfect".

Without warning, she reached over and removed the thin black cloth from Edd's head, allowing soft, shoulder length tresses to fall uninhibited.

Edd's hand flew to cover his head, "m-my hat! Nazz give it back", he had not at all signed up for this.

"Relax, why do you even still wear this? You went almost a whole month without it in middle school once."

Yes, and he regretted it whenever he thought back on it.

"B-but-"

"No buts, I'm your stylist. I say the hat goes", to prove her point she stuffed the cloth into her purse and zipped it up.

"You'll get this back at the end of the night", reaching for his head she added some order to his unruly hair. "There, now you're gold."

He didn't feel very much like gold at the moment.

This was a party. No, this wasn't just any party. This was a high school party. Edd had never been to a high school party before and that **was** from a lack of trying. He honestly had't seen the appeal before and judging by the wildness that was happening right here on the front lawn he still wasn't seeing it.

"Why is the music so loud?" he leaned to ask Eddy.

"Whaaaaat?!" came the expected reply. There was no way this volume of music was doing their future selves any good.

Nazz, of course, took the lead Looping arms and pulling him in her chosen direction. He quickly deduced that the bulk of the party was being held in the backyard and oh what chaos he found there.

There were tennagers everywhere. In the pool, on the porch, on the lawn, in the treehouse on the roof?!

This was madness.

The urge to call it a night and retreat grew with each unwilling step into the mass of his peers and he soon found himself bumping shoulders with every Tom, Dick, and Harry he had never met. He was almost sure that the entire student body had crowded into this one backyard.

"Look Eddy, bubbles!" even with the blaring music Ed's exclamation had been heard clearly and all three companion's heads swung toward the 'bubbles' Ed had worked himself up about.

It was apparently someone's bright idea to turn the pool into a giant bubble bath of sorts and much to everyone's amusement, girls has begun stripping into bikinis and hopping into the foamy abyss. Unsurprising to anyone was the number of males who jumped in after them, some still fully clothed.

"Now this is a party," was all the warning Double D received before he witnessed Eddy take off at top speed, cannon balling right in the middle of the ever growing sea of white foam.

"Can you believe such a thing", he huffed, "what on Earth would possess Eddy to-"

"Bubbles Double D!" and just like that he had lost Ed too.

Their first ever high school gathering and both his best friends had ditched him, and for what? Girls?

Well in the cause of Ed he had most certainly been ditched for bubbles.

Beside him Nazz laughed, all the while observing how more bystanders became inspired by Eddy's grand entrance, stripping away tops and bottoms to expose their under garments.

"Good Lord", Edd commented, turning from the growing sight of half-naked girls prancing about the pool.

"Aw lighten up Double D, it's just fun. No need to be so stiff dude, relax a little."

That was easier said than done. Double D was no longer in his element and with his two best chances at navigating this new environment lost in a sea of bubbles and bikinis he was finding it very hard to 'relax'.

"P-pardon Nazz but I'm not so sure I can-"

"Aha!", at the declaration Edd felt himself being pulled in a completely new direction, successfully silencing his protest.

Had she forgotten the human anatomy? His arm was still very much attached to his body!

"Finally found him" but Double D had been too preoccupied with side stepping a group of rowdy ping pong players to hear her comment, or for certain he would have followed up with, "found who?"

"Kev! Kev!" from the corner of his eye Kevin could clearly make out the slender silhouette of Nazz approaching his left flank. Only mildly concerned with whatever poor soul she seemed to be dragging along side her.

"Look what I did,"she presented the person with a broad smile on her face. Kevin could almost see the tail wagging behind her, very much resembling a golden retriever in that moment.

Taking a sip from his cup he wondered what the hell was he suppose to do in this situation. Looking the person up and down...then up again.

Holy….

"Double D?!"he almost choked on his beer. Beating his chest as the last drops of the bitter liquid slid down his throat.

Said teen smiled at him weakly, discomfort stamped clearly on his face, "present".

The squeal that left Nazz's throat was almost deafening, "Ïsn't he smoking?!" she stated more than asked, trying to get her voice over the music as more bass kicked in.

"Holy shit. What did you do to him?" he was finding it harder than usual to keep his eyes off the swarny dork.

"He got an upgrade" she said, obviously pleased with herself, pretty soon her work had admirers.

"Ïs that the dorko?" he heard someone yell from behind him. Not long after a heavy arm rested on his shoulder.

"No way," called another.

Soon a small group of onlookers formed, the discomfort in Edd's face hard to miss. Kevin saw when Edd's hand reach for the non existent hat before dropping limp by his side. A frequent habit which Kevin's excessive stalking had uncovered.

Älright alright geez. Give the guy some space you asshole", he assured himself that he was doing this because of Edd's discomfort and not because seeing the dork received outside attention was making his blood boil. "Ïf you're all here, who's dancing with the girl?"

They laughed, all suddenly concluding that he made a very valid point. Immediately the crowd disbursed.

"Woah D, you're super popular", bumping shoulder with him, Nazz grinned. "Come on enjoy yourself. You make it look like you were forced here."

Edd knew better than to take that bait.

"You know what you need? A drink. I'll be right back", and to Kevin a simple "behave"was said before she skipped away into the crowd.

Kevin watched her until she was out of sight. Amazed at how nonchalant she was about leaving the dork to fend for himself. There was no way someone like Edd was cut out for this.

He'd be lying if he said the he too hadn't toyed with the idea of possibly inviting him as well but he figured it was best not to push his luck. He'd start off slow, invite him to a couple of games, let him get a feeling for those first **then** work his way up but man, Nazz just dove right in. How the hell did she even get him to agree to this? When he himself sent the text about the game he full on expected a big fat NO, pleasantly surprised when he got a yes. But that yes took him 2 days! There was no way she planned this, meaning she definitely invited him last minute, meaning she got him to say yes in less time than he did. What the fuck was that….wait…..why the hell was this even an issue. He sounded as if he was….jealous…. of Nazz!

Frustrated at himself he downed the remainder of his beer before tossing the cup in some arbitrary spot on the lawn.

Glancing down at the dork, who had steeled himself in a head down position twiddling his thumbs. He knew it was probably best to say something but goddamn what the fuck was he even suppose to say?

"So uh…'sup" he could punch himself by how lame he sounded.

Of all the ways to strike a conversation and he picked that.

"I mean uh, how're you liking the party?" he resisted the urge to facepalm.

"It's ok I suppose….a little loud."

"Yeah, you get use to it after awhile".

"I would hope not! That would mean serious damage to your cochlea!"

"My cock-lee-what now?"

A loud scream interrupted their conversation. Nazz was back, balancing a tray of multicoloured liquids as she swayed. Kevin raised a red eyebrow as she sauntered over, suspecting she'd probably already down a couple of those mixtures.

"Guys! I found jello shots!"

"Jello shot?" asked Double D.

"Come on, come on, try one", pushing the tray towards him she giggled.

Edd reached for a glass, almost mesmerized by the dazzling blue but Kevin was quicker.

"Fuck no Nazz.", pushing the tray from his reach he went on. " You don't even know what's in 'em".

"Well I've already had three so bite me," he figured as much. Why'd she have to be such a goddamn light-weight.

"Go pawn your jello shots on some other sucker."

"Aww boo. You're never fun during game season. You don't drink with me."

Clicking his tongue he responded, "that's 'cause I'm training you idiot."

"Yeah yeah, serious athlete blah blah", shifting the tray a bit she pulled a tall cup from the surface, "here yah go D, regular old fruit punch. I came with a plan B."

"Shuda been plan A", Kevin chastised, which Nazz ignored.

"Brb...again. I'm gonna spread rainbow love."

Edd stood, cup in hand and just a bit overwhelmed as he once again watched the blond be swallowed by the crowd. Absently mindedly, he took the first sip from his drink, soothed by the overly sweet but refreshing beverage. He hadn't been aware of his thirst until the first drop touched his tongue and before he knew it the cup was done.

"Damn, you were really thirsty huh?" Kevin asked beside him, a sly smile gracing his face.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, he wiped escaping drops of punch from the corner of his mouth, "it seems I wasn't aware."

"No sweat. I'll get you another."

He wasn't sure how long he had been there. At some point during the night he had stopped the compulsive glances to his watch and just...accepted that he was in this moment, which was made much easier by Kevin's presence. Strangely it calmed him. He didn't quite mind being abandoned by his friends anymore, he imagined this conversation with Kevin wouldn't be happening at all with Eddy around.

Speaking of conversation, they had someone drifted into a topic about baseball and as uninterested he was in the topic he found himself extremely focused on what Kevin was saying, or perhaps just how his lips were moving. He wasn't quite sure anymore and at this point he didn't really care either but for some reason he was thirsty again which was strange considering he'd been drinking punch all night.

"Ah shit", he heard Kevin say, somehow his voice seemed further away. "That dumbass Nazz. I'm cutting her off. Stay here, I'll be right back", and just like that Edd was left alone.

With no lips to distract him, Edd's thirst screamed at him and the urge to drink soon outweighed the urge to follow orders so off to the juice bar he went.

It wasn't as easy a journey as he thought, what with the gaggle of gyrating bodies and all. He had to force himself through masses of people but soon he was unceremoniously chugging his fourth cup for the night but as the last drop left the cup the urge to sit down overcame him.

Brushing it off as it being 'past his bedtime' he began the short trip back, stumbling on his first step, he reached for nearby support but regretted it soon after.

"Well well well, if it isn't the dorko." the voice slurred.

Even in his hazy state, Edd could easily identify the voice of Thomas anywhere. He had almost forgotten about him too, their last encounter being the day Kevin saved him from what was sure to be a damper on his day.

"I almost didn't recognize you dork", he felt the venom in the word _dork_ , the way it use to feel with 'old' Kevin. "Damn, you clean up good for a lil nerd."

For the first time ever in Thomas' company, Double D felt...uncomfortable. It was definitely the way he was being look at, almost like he was prey being stalked.

"Gotta say dork, I like it", he leaned in closer than what was deemed socially acceptable and allowing Double D to feel the warm breath on his face. "Why don't you show me what that ass can do in them jeans."

He usually would at least try to talk himself out of these situation but the words wouldn't come. Thomas was holding him in place by his forearm and it was making his skin crawl even more than usual. Try as he might to pull himself free, Thomas's grip was not budging.

He hated this touch, he hated this smell, he hated this voice. They weren't anything like his, they weren't anything like Kevin's

"Let. Him. Go."

Turning towards the voice, Edd saw Kevin, Edd saw Kevin with rage he had never seen before.

"Why the fuck don't you fuck off Barr." Thomas was slurring again but had turned his attention to the red haired jock.

Kevin was very aware that he still had Edd's arm in his grip.

"I swear to God Thomas, I'm not in the fucking mood and I don't care if you're drunk. Let him go or I'll floor yah."

The other seemed to find it funny, he smiled but kept his prisoner, "Try me."

Cracking his knuckles he smirked, "Choice."

Edd, for the most part, witnessed everything as a blur. In no time at all had his arm been freed and Thomas beat into the ground, gripping his nose for dear life. Edd almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Without another thought to poor grieving Thomas, Kevin took Edd's hand in his and lead him out of the crowd, further and further away from the blaring music.

"That fucking asshole. I shuda kicked his teeth in while he was down", he heard Kevin mumble.

"T-thank you Kevin, I'm not sure, how things escalated to that point",

"That's 'cause you're so fucking -" he stopped short, taking a deep breath he reached into his back pocket. "Here, I swiped this from Nazz." revealing Double D's black hat, whose face lit up at the sight.

Pulling the nerd a bit closer, Kevin reunited the cloth with its owner.

Double D stood frozen, as Kevin unexpectedly rested the cap on his head, tucking the stubborn strands of curls behind his ear. Self- conscious, he took a step back but thanked him for returning the hat.

They continued to walk a little more, which Edd was happy for. The fresh was welcomed and helped to clear his previously hazy state but Kevin didn't seem to miss the way he wobbled occasionally on the sidewalk.

"Shit, you ok dork? How much of that punch did you drink?"

"Hm?" heavy eyes looked up at him, "I'm not certain. I quite liked it...although it did taste a bit strange at first."

"No shit Double D, it was spiked", pulling him a bit closer to his side as the other continued to sway.

"Spiked?" he asked with confusion.

"...there was vodka in it."

"Oh vodka" 3...2...1 "Vodka!" that seemed to snap him out of whatever wavy state of mind he was in.

"V-v-v-vodka. **The** vodka?"

"Yes dork, **the** vodka."

Kevin watched as Edd's lips moved in silent protest, watched as the light from the moon seemed to make his pale skin glow, watched as his cheeks became noticeably redder each passing second, until he no longer wanted to just watch. He was Kevin fucking Barr right?!

Without so much as a second thought Kevin leaned in, all the way in, until Edd's flapping lips stopped flapped when pressed against his.

Too soon after they pulled apart, the 'deer in headlights' look on the nerd's face was almost comical.

"Guess I found that off switch."

"K-Kevin"

"Hm?" he had now wrapped one arm around Double D's waist, successfully pulling him flush against his chest.

"You just-"

"Yeah...one more"

Kevin Barr had his second kiss with Double D that night, gentle, passionate and under the stars.

 **#**

 **I would like to thank EVERYONE. Seriously EVERYONE. You have all been so encouraging, your comments, your reviews, your likes, your dislikes, I appreciate every. single. thing.**

 **I write for you guys, I really do. I love to create something for others to enjoy, so you guys expressing how much you're enjoying yourselves really puts me in a great place for more creating. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
